poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The team gets captured and transformed into Toa Hordika
This is how The team gets captured and transformed into Toa Hordika goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. the coliseum, a visorak goes to a throne room and bows, the throne turns around to reveal the king of the Visorak, Sidorak Sidorak: Keelerak, it's nothing important, I hope. Seeing that you're LATE, this had better be good. Visorak speaks in it's language Sidorak: Toa? Kaos: Ryan and the gang? Visorak speaks in it's language Sidorak: So. They returned for the Matoran. Kaos: Yes. Matoran that now belongs to you and me. KAOS! Ryalight Glimmer: Us, you mean, Kaos. the Visorak I have assumed that you're telling us without twitching uncontrollably means... the Toa and Ryan and the gang are already been captured? visorak nods and they followed it to where the Visorak are putting Ryan and the gang in web cocoons Ryan F-Freeman: grunts Easy! Ryalight Glimmer: Ryan. What's up? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryalight. You got out of your dimension into this world. Kaos: chuckles Drop them. visorak goes off to do something but is stopped by Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: Is it so soon, Sidorak? Roodaka: He has a point, Kaos. Ryalight Glimmer: Ryvine. My master. Sidorak: Roodaka. My queen. Ryvine Sparkle: No. She's my girlfriend. Not your queen. Roodaka: Not yet. Sidorak: Of course. Formalities. You have something to say, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: Leaders are judged in time by the quality of their enemies. History teaches us this. Something my girlfriend told me. Sidorak: The Toa? Ryalight Glimmer: Ryan and the gang? Roodaka: A fantastic adversaries, my king. Ryvine Sparkle: They are worthy of your rule. And to that, their deaths shall be remembered and spoken about for all times. Kaos: I think Sidorak would like this situation to become a bit more..... How shall I put it... Legendary. Ryvine Sparkle: Roodaka and I do admire Sidorak's judgment, Kaos. Only. You could allow us some prove... before my and my girlfriend's marriage. Sidorak: Prove? Ryvine Sparkle: Three words. Bring. Roodaka. And. Me. Their. Bodies. Ryalight Glimmer: Romeo would make that six words. to Ryan and the gang. 2 Visorak are fighting then the white Visorak chucks the other Visorak over Whenua: That's encouraging. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? Are you Ok? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Where's Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I'm here! Matau T. Monkey: Well. I guess Megatron is not here to save us, Sunset. Toa Matau: Well, Fire spitter. I guess you and Ryan can't say you show us the city. Matau T. Monkey: Of course. He can say that he got us captured and poisoned. And seeing like we were got up here for a view. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I'm such a barnicle head! Onewa: speech Matau: He agrees. Nokama: This is not Vakama's fault! Or Ryan's. Jessie Primefan: She’s right. And I hope we can find a way. Right, Doctor? 12th Doctor: Yeah. And Sci-Ryan did say it was ok. Sci-Ryan: Guys. I think we went from fighting Galvatron to me being a cat? Well. I guess I could be a smitten kitten for Nokama. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes